


I'd Like You For Christmas (Please Make My Wish Come True)

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Eve, Christmas fic, Hurt/Comfort, Long drives, M/M, Snow Storm, Soft sex, i am markjin trash and its so obvious here, love making, markjin are disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Mark and Jinyoung have never spent a Christmas Eve apart. So when Mark's flight gets canceled on Christmas Eve, Jinyoung hates how he feels about spending the holiday alone. Until... Who said Christmas miracles don't still exist?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	I'd Like You For Christmas (Please Make My Wish Come True)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 is here y'all!! And finally, after almost a year of writing fics, I've gotten around to writing my OTP!! Only a few more fics left in this series! Is there a pairing you haven't seen yet that you're waiting on?? Maybe you'll get your Christmas wish too! Thanks for reading along with us!
> 
> Come hang out in AhgasePop on Facebook!!

Jinyoung was in the middle of wrapping the last of his gifts to Mark when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with an incoming phone call. He rolled his eyes assuming that it was Jackson calling for the umpteenth time that day to ask him yet again if he was sure Jaebeom would like his gift. When he finally managed to pull the phone out, his eye whiskers appeared in full force when he saw who was calling him. It was Mark.

“Hyung! Merry Christmas! Are you at the airport already?”

The line was quiet long enough that Jinyoung thought they’d been disconnected before pulling the phone away from his ear to see that they were in fact still connected.

“Hyung?”

He heard Mark sigh and he immediately didn’t like the feeling he was having.

“Hyung, what is it? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Jinyoungie. It’s just..” Mark sighed again.

“Just what? Babe, please tell me.”

Jinyoung swallowed down his nauseousness while waiting for Mark to tell him whatever bad news he had.

“My flight got canceled because of the storm that’s supposed to hit later. The last flight out left a half hour ago. I won’t be home until sometime tomorrow, hopefully.”

Jinyoung went silent for a moment. Mark wouldn’t be home for Christmas Eve. The first time since they had been together that they wouldn’t be spending it together.

“Oh.”

Jinyoung couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice nor keep the tears at bay.

“Jinyoungie? Baby, please don’t cry. I’m so sorry Nyoungie,” Mark managed to squeak out through his own tearful sounding voice.

Jinyoung felt the guilt start to creep in along with the sadness. It wasn’t Mark’s fault that his flight was canceled. If Jinyoung was mad at anyone it was Mark’s company for insisting that someone of his seniority there have to go on a business trip the week of Christmas. Nevermind that they also had no control of the weather or what the airlines chose to do, but they certainly could have chosen someone else to go this week.

“It’s okay Mark. It’s not your fault.”

“But I should be there. We’ve never spent Christmas Eve apart.”

Jinyoung bit down on his lip to keep from crying.

“When do you think you’ll make it home?”

“If we’re lucky, I’ll hopefully be on the first flight out in the morning and we can spend the rest of Christmas together.”

It’s not at all what Jinyoung wanted. He wanted Mark home this evening. But it was out of both of their hands and Jinyoung knew that if he didn’t hurry and get off the phone, it wouldn’t take much longer for him to have a full-on breakdown. He didn’t want to let on to Mark how upset he was, so he did something that he absolutely hated doing: lying to spare his feelings.

“Then we’ll enjoy everything tomorrow evening hyung. Hey listen, Jackson is on the other line. He keeps stressing about his gift for Jaebeom hyung, so I better take this and calm him down. Again.”

Jinyoung forced out a laugh before telling Mark that he loved him and for the elder to keep him updated on his travel plans and hanging up. He barely registered anything that Mark said to him as he dropped his phone onto the floor beside him and finished wrapping the last of Mark’s gifts and placing them under the tree.

“Not like it matters,” Jinyoung mumbled to himself as he got up and walked towards their room.

Their bedside clock read 2:45pm. Mark’s flight would have been leaving in a little over an hour if it hadn’t been canceled and he would have been walking in the door by that evening. But now, Jinyoung has the entire house to himself for at least another 24 hours and he hated it. Everything he had planned for the rest of his afternoon didn’t seem to be as important now. Not with Mark not due home for another day. 

There was no need to get the cookies made or the elder’s favorite Western meal prepped so that they could make it together when Mark got in. Jinyoung didn’t even feel like having the Christmas lights on their tree and their balcony on, but he also didn’t have the energy to go turn them off. So he settled on doing what he does best when he’s upset like this: taking a nap.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


When Jinyoung finally woke back up he noticed that night had fallen and did a double-take when he looked at the bedside clock to read that it was almost 11:30pm. He groaned as he rolled over and was reminded by the sound his stomach made that he hadn’t eaten all day. He laid there for a moment before deciding to at least make himself a snack before going back to bed for the night. He grabbed his phone to see that he has a few messages that came through while he was asleep. Most of them are from Jackson, except for the last one, that came through around 9:30.

It was from Mark. Jinyoung smiled before choking up again as he remembered that it was nearing midnight and that he and Mark would be spending their first Christmas Eve apart. It was just a simple “I love you Jinyoungie. Merry Christmas” but it was enough to break the sob that Jinyoung had been trying to stuff down all day. He hated this. He knew it was silly and that he shouldn’t be this upset. Especially when Mark would likely be home tomorrow. But he couldn’t help it. This year they’d found themselves especially busy with work and both of them spending almost as much time on the road as they did at home. Birthdays had been missed and so had their anniversary. But despite all of that, Jinyoung held on to the hope of Christmas, only for it to be snatched away from him at the last second.

He wiped his tears and made his way towards the kitchen to find something to eat before his pity party got any more pathetic. He grumbled when he realized that most of the food they currently had was for their Christmas dinner or to make sweets. He settled on making some ramen and laughed at how pathetic his Christmas Eve had become. He decided against getting a bowl down because it was just him eating, so he carried the pot over to their table but before he could sit down he heard a faint knocking at the door.

Jinyoung froze for a moment, glancing back at the clock on their living room wall. It was 11:53pm. Who on earth would be knocking on his door at almost midnight on Christmas Eve? He almost convinced himself that he was hearing things when he heard whoever it was knock again a little louder. Jinyoung made his way over to their front door and paused again. What could be so important to be at his door this late? He sighed as he opened the door, ready to have a few words with whoever was on the other side, but every word he ever knew escaped him when he saw Mark standing there.

Jinyoung couldn’t stop the tears if he tried. Mark closed the distance between them and quickly captured Jinyoung’s lips with his own. Jinyoung whimpered into the kiss, feeling too much and not enough all within the same breath. He couldn’t believe it. Mark was here, in his arms, on Christmas Eve. Mark broke the kiss and grabbed his suitcase in one hand and Jinyoung’s waist with the other and walked them both into the living room.

“H-hyung? But you said?” Jinyoung’s voice trembled as he tried to process that Mark was really here with him.

Mark took Jinyoung’s face into his hands and brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

“I couldn’t stand the feeling of not being with you for Christmas Eve, Jinyoungie. And I knew that you were more upset than you were letting on, so as soon as you rushed me off the phone, I told them I wouldn’t need a flight for tomorrow and snagged one of the last rental cars they had available. I would have been here sooner, but the weather is awful out there.”

Jinyoung smiled despite the tears that were still flowing down his cheeks. After all this time, Mark still knew how to take his breath away with how thoughtful he was. He grabbed Mark’s hand and sat them both down on the couch before snuggling into his side. This is all he wanted for Christmas Eve.

“I’m so happy you’re home hyung.”

“I am too, baby. Merry Christmas Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung pulled Mark down on top of him as their lips crashed together again. Every ounce of loneliness that the two had been feeling was bleeding out into the kiss. Jinyoung sighed into it as Mark swept his tongue across his plush lips. Their tongues swirling together like the sugar plum fairies dance this time of year. Jinyoung could feel himself growing harder with each touch. He arched into the elder’s touch feeling his arousal growing as well. Mark broke the kiss and began trailing open-mouthed kisses down Jinyoung’s jaw and neck. Jinyoung let out a gasp when Mark sucked on the skin right under his ear and tangled his hands in the elder’s hair.

Mark pulled back and looked down at Jinyoung with so much want that Jinyoung couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him.

“Hyung,” he breathed as Mark slid his hands up under Jinyoung’s shirt.

Mark hummed in response as he took one of Jinyoung’s nipples in between his teeth. Jinyoung felt like he was losing his mind. Mark was here and all he wanted the elder to do was to take him apart and put him back together again.

“I need more, hyung.”

Mark kissed his way back up to Jinyoung’s lips and rested their foreheads together.

“Tell me what you need, Nyoungie.”

Jinyoung groaned again at the feeling of Mark rubbing their clothed erections together.

“Y-you hyung. I need you.”

Jinyoung had barely finished speaking when Mark grabbed him and placed his legs around his waist and scooped him up into his lap before standing up and walking them to their bedroom. Jinyoung tangled his hands in Mark’s hair as he held onto the elder, who was painting a canvas on his neck. Mark sat them both down on the bed, keeping Jinyoung in his lap and finding his lips again. Jinyoung felt like his body was on fire as Mark’s hands worked their way down to his ass to pull them closer together. They both began a steady pace of rolling their hips to chase the friction.

Jinyoung’s lips found their way to Mark’s earlobe as he whispered into his ear.

“Please hyung, I need you.”

Mark stood up with Jinyoung still wrapped around him and turned to lay Jinyoung onto the bed before pulling his shirt over his head and sliding out of his jeans and boxers. Jinyoung watched as Mark’s thick cock sprang free and all he wanted was to feel him inside him. He sat up as Mark helped him out of his shirt before being laid back down. Mark trailed kisses down his chest, making his way to the trail of fine hair that disappeared into the waistband of his pants. 

“So beautiful, Jinyoungie. Just for me.”

Jinyoung could feel the tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes. Everything about this moment was so perfect. Mark slowly helped him out of his sweatpants and his lips immediately found Jinyoung’s inner thighs. He slowly sucked deep purple marks into the milky flesh as Jinyoung arched into his touch. His hands found the elder’s hair again as he felt his tongue begin to slowly lap at his rim. He moaned with every flick of Mark’s tongue, amazed at how well the elder knew his body.

Mark pulled back and repositioned them on the bed, making sure Jinyoung was surrounded by comfort. Jinyoung pulled him down for another kiss and unlike the previous ones that night, this one was slow and with purpose. It was as if they were both getting reacquainted with the other’s body. Jinyoung’s hands wandered to their nightstand while Mark continued to trail kisses down his body. He needed Mark now. Mark smiled Jinyoung’s favorite shy smile when he handed him the bottle of lube and Jinyoung kissed it away, like he always does.

Mark sat back on his heels as he squeezed some into his hand before slicking himself up. He placed Jinyoung’s legs around his hips as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Jinyoung arched into Mark as he felt himself being filled and slowly let out the breath he was holding as he adjusted. Mark looked at him with a gaze that was silently asking if he was ready and Jinyoung nodded, ready for Mark to take him. What he wasn’t ready for was Mark leaning down to rest his forehead against his and slowly lace their fingers together above their heads. The only time Mark had ever done that was their first time together. Jinyoung couldn’t help the tears that began to fall as he let Mark make love to him in the same slow and beautiful way he did their very first time.

Mark pulled out until only the tip was left before slowly pushing back into Jinyoung. Their lips found each other again as they both rolled their hips into the other. The slow pace almost like dancing and their soft moans and whimpers the symphony Jinyoung could listen to for the rest of his life.

Mark let go of one hand to grab Jinyoung’s leg and raise it slightly, allowing him to reach deeper, and Jinyoung would swear he could see stars.

“Ahh ahh, there hyung, please right there,” he cried out.

“Shh, baby I got you,” Mark whispered in his ear as he continued to rock into Jinyoung.

Jinyoung could feel the coil in his stomach tighten to the point of breaking as he began to clench around Mark with every thrust. The elder beginning to groan each time as his movements got sloppy.

“Fuck Jinyoungie.. you feel so good around me. So good for me baby.”

With his free hand, Jinyoung reached up and pulled Mark back down to his lips, needing every inch of his body to be consumed by him. He knew that both of them were close and knew that Mark knew as the elder let go of his leg and reached between them to stroke Jinyoung in time with his thrusts.

“H-hyung, oh god hyung I’m so close,” Jinyoung moaned as he arched up into Mark’s touch.

“Me too baby, come with me Nyoungie.”

With one more flick of Mark’s wrist, Jinyoung was spilling onto both of them, clenching around Mark as he did, causing the elder to release inside of him. Jinyoung sobbed at how full he felt, overcome with the intimacy the two had just shared. Mark leaned in to kiss the tears from his face and slowly pulled out of Jinyoung and laid next to him, pulling him on top of him and holding him.

It wasn’t often that Jinyoung let Mark manhandle him like that, but in moments like this, all Jinyoung wanted was to be taken care of. To be reminded that all the sacrifices they both made were worth it. That through it all, their love was and would always be at the center of everything they did. He could feel Mark rubbing his hand up and down his back as the other hand carded through his messy hair and Jinyoung couldn’t do anything but hold on to Mark like the lifeline the elder was to him.

Jinyoung raised up and took Mark’s face in between his hands and brought their lips together again. He needed Mark to know that as much as he needed to be taken care of like this at times, that he could do the same in return. He sucked Mark’s lip in between his teeth as he broke the kiss and began to trail them down the elder’s neck and to his jaw. Jinyoung slowly kissed down Mark’s chest to his stomach before stopping right below his belly button. He looked up at Mark as he slowly reached down to take the elder’s length in his hand. Mark threw his head back and groaned. Jinyoung took this as his cue to keep going and slowly began stroking up and down, feeling Mark grow harder as he did and shivering when he felt Mark begin to run his fingers through his hair and tugging slightly.

Jinyoung leaned down, his breath ghosting over Mark’s cock as he slowly wrapped his plump lips around the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head before dipping his tongue into the slit while continuing to stroke the rest of Mark. The elder threw his head back as he groaned while Jinyoung took in as much of him as he could. Jinyoung began to slowly bob his head, taking Mark as deep as he could, hollowing his cheeks the way he knew Mark loved.

“F-fuck Jinyoung, you look so beautiful with your lips stretched around me.”

Jinyoung hummed in approval and smirked when he felt Mark twitch inside his mouth. Mark wasn’t the only one in the relationship that knew how the other’s body reacted. 

Jinyoung pulled off with a wet pop and reached down to take Mark in his hand again as well as his own length and began stroking them together. The friction causing both of them to shudder and the still lingering sensitivity from earlier causing them to release quickly.

Jinyoung reached back into their nightstand to pull out the wet wipes they kept on hand for when they didn’t feel like moving to shower afterward and cleaned them up enough to feel comfortable going to sleep. He let Mark pull him into his side again as they tangled their legs together under their blanket. Jinyoung traced patterns across Mark’s chest as the elder slowly carded his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair again, leaving little kisses on his temple each time.

They let the silence wash over them as the moonlight began to peek through their curtains. Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed again when he thought about how lucky he was to have Mark. He knew that Mark had heard him sniffle again when the elder’s grip on him tightened.

“I’m here, Jinyoungie. I’m right here. Merry Christmas, baby.”

Jinyoung raised up to kiss Mark one last time before sleep fell on them. He smiled as he laid there, wrapped up in Mark, and was thankful that Christmas miracles still existed.


End file.
